Where am I?
by TheRoadtoDawn
Summary: The worlds are disappearing again, only it's not like last time. Familiar characters landing in completely random worlds -not strictly Disney-, what could be more fun? See if you can tell what worlds they end up in! Sucky summary. Please just read! Pairings include Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Kairi/Xion, Naminé/Larxene
1. Sora

*****Welcome to _Where Am I?_ I hope you like this experimental story of mine, and, if you wish, leave a comment! (This goes for the entire story) I don't own ANYTHING! Alright lovelies, enjoy!*****

The sun spilt her waning light over the hill, for the day was almost up and she was tired. She paid no attention to the laughter that rang out as a young boy raced up the sloped landscape.

"Riku! Hurry up," he called down to his much slower, white haired friend. When the boy could see that he was clearly being ignored, he raced back down the hill, almost spilling the contents of the picnic basket over the grass. When he reached his friend, Riku, he began jumping up and down with excitement. He spoke so fast that his words were almost inaudible.

Riku attempted to settle down the overly energetic boy. He patted his friend's short, spiky brown hair.

He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I thought we were too old for picnics." After all, he was eighteen already, and eighteen-year-olds are too old for picnics, right?

The younger boy shook his head, "Of course not silly! No one's EVER too old for anything! And anyways, I have a surprise for you, Riku!" The younger boy gave a short curtsy. He begged on the tips of his toes, "Please, Riku, pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Riku sighed, "Sora, can't you see that I'm tired?" A little smirk appeared on his lips.

Sora's expression darkened as he shook a finger at his friend, "Don't you DARE do that to me! We've been planning this for months!"

"You mean, YOU, were planning it for four months," Riku said, poking a slender finger at Sora's chest.

"I didn't say F-O-U-R months! I was just merely stating that I've been planning this for a while! And come on, Riku! It's my birthday," Sora whined miserably, "my _birthday!" _

"Then shouldn't _I _be the one giving _you _a surprise?" Riku asked and leaned over to give his friend a light kiss. Sora's eyes widened as he blushed a bright red. "Come on," Riku said, motioning with his head. He grabbed hold of Sora's hand and guided him up the hill, "Let's go."

Once there, Riku got the blanket out and laid it across the grass. Sora's legs shook a little as he sat down, pulling out the slightly shaken food. That kiss had made him more nervous, despite the simplicity of it. The sun smiled down on them, knowing the small secret Sora kept to himself.

Hidden behind the small stack of plates, lay a little blue ring box.


	2. Xion

_Splash!_

Kairi jumped off the end of the pier, diving into a cool blue dream. The water was clear, but the sunlight was almost blinding to her eyes as it bounced off the surface.

Xion sat on the pale shore, the cold water washing up against her small toes. Xion leaned back on her palms and stared into the sky, the sun warming her peachy skin. A smile lay on her gentle face as her eyes fell closed.

Kairi kicked around in the water, sounding as if she was trying to chase a small fish. Xion laughed softly as she lay down on the towel and started to dose off.

An hour had passed and seagulls called into the wind. Xion lay fast asleep, her towel damp from oncoming waves. Kairi seemed to dance in the water, splashing and laughing. She waded to the shore, where Xion was sleeping peacefully.

"Xion, you lazy bum! Wake up!" Kairi spoke loudly, nudging Xion's calf with her foot.

Xion's eyelids opened slightly as she looked up into Kairi's sun-encompassed body. A smirk appeared in Xion's eyes and she rolled onto her stomach. Kairi stood silently, disappointment written all over her face. Xion heard her stomp off, the sand sliding out from beneath her feet.

Burying her face into her arms, Xion shut out the light from her eyes and listened to the waves and the wind. She had almost dozed off again when she heard Kairi returning- with a strange sloshing noise.

All at once, Xion was doused in icy water, drenching her warm towel and plastering her swimsuit to her body. A shriek escaped her lips as she sprang up from the ground. She shivered, her legs shaking. It wasn't until then Xion noticed the laughter.

Kairi stooped laughing, hugging her stomach. Her auburn hair hung over her face as her body shook and a purple bucket had fallen to her feet, sand clinging to its plastic sides. Sun glinted off her skin and her laugh was as light as air. Xion glared at Kairi through a shade of sopping wet black hair.

Xion growled through clenched teeth, her body shaking slightly. The air felt cold and little droplets of water clung to her skin. Xion pushed herself onto her legs, her glare slowly taking the form of a smirk. Kairi's laughter soon began to die out, though her breathing remained ragged.

Still hunched over, Kairi didn't see the fuzzy form of her girlfriend racing towards her. The scream that sprang from Xion's lips was so frightening, so sudden, that Kairi almost fell to the ground.

Scrambling to get away, Kairi sprinted to the shore, Xion on her heels. Xion wrapped her arms around her friend's waistline and plummeted the both of them into the cold water, barely managing to keep themselves on their feet.

Splashing around, they waltzed awkwardly away from the shore, both laughing- sort of.

Once deep enough, Xion clambered on top of Kairi's shoulders, trying to make her submit and fall below the surface. Xion continued laughing as Kairi threw Xion from her back. Not a laugh had succeeded Kairi's lips. She had her face covered by her hands and looked as if she were trying to claw the salty water from her eyes.

Xion patted Kairi's shoulder, trying to get her attention. Instead of a smile or a kiss, Xion was greeted with a fist to the jaw. _Ow... what the fuck, Kairi? _Xion rubbed her jawline, shock still lingering on her face.

Kairi angrily stared into Xion's eyes, ordering her _never _to do that again. She stomped out of the water to the towels and the blue cooler, which surprisingly hadn't washed away. She stood with her back towards Xion, her arms crossed.

Xion hesitantly followed her out. Standing behind her, she slid her arms around Kairi's slim body and kissed her neck. Xion muttered a soft "sorry".

"You owe me an ice cream," Kairi spoke defiantly, though Xion knew a smile was in her voice.

*****I edited this a LOT, but I like this version better...*****


	3. Naminé

The sun was already gone from the sky as purple-ish pink light seeped into the cool, bare room. The walls and carpet were white and so were the few pieces furniture. This had been to the girl's personal request.

Two large bookshelves stood in one corner, along with a great white bed with an overhanging silk canopy. There was a large window on one side of the room, which took up the entire wall in fact. A few small tables were scattered about, with vases or pots of plants placed upon them. Drawings were scattered across the floor and walls, each aging with new skill, as another came and left.

This place reminded the girl of her white room in the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, but this wasn't an exact replica. She didn't want it to be. There wasn't a giant table in the middle of the room, and the white wasn't all one shade. The White Room in the Old Mansion was more of a drawing room instead of a bedroom. But nothing ever sated her will to draw, she was always coming up with something new.

The blonde girl looked upon her memories with almost sad blue eyes. White usually represented purity, but it felt to her as if it represented a blank page. Emotionless, and as if nothing was even meant to be there. She wasn't even supposed to exist, neither were any of _them._

Naminé lay horizontally on her bed, reading a book.

She had denied her friends', Kairi and Xion's, invitation to go down to the Island with them. Naminé had some summer reading she wanted to do. Plus her mom banned her from leaving the house before she read something. Naminé thought her "mother's" disciplinary tactics were weird, and would much rather draw than read.

She sighed in dismay, not because she had read this book a _thousand _times, but she was thinking of Larxene, who was causing some sort of mayhem in The World That Never Was. No matter how much Naminé tried, she couldn't get Larxene to change. _But that's how things are I guess… _Naminé thought to herself, _after all, I can't change who she is. _

Naminé placed her book on the bedside table and rolled onto her back. She thought she might take up her friends' offer and go to the sleepover they'd be having after the beach. Plus, Naminé had already finished the required reading. She pushed the book onto the floor and jumped off the bed as she heard the _thump. _Naminé grabbed a pair of pjs and her phone.

She ran out into the hall and yelled to her mom that she wouldn't be home till ten.

"Bye mom!" Naminé called as she ran through the door and down the street. Her friends weren't responding to her texts. _I hope they aren't doing anything… _that _bad…_

_***** I hope you all like the story so far. I decided I should at least TRY to write something, even if I'm on a hiatus from Echo. Well, anyways, if you haven't already, please review! P.S. I'm sorry for how short the chapters are! *** **_


	4. Roxas

A young blonde boy buried his face into a warm and familiar chest. The room was dark, except for the soft glow of the TV screen, which was sitting in the corner. Roxas couldn't remember why they had even chosen this movie, neither of them liked it. Roxas closed his eyes tight, watching the swirl of colors behind his eyelids.

There was a small clock that hung on the wall; it's rhythmic, soft ticking, was often soothing to the both of them. A few cars drove by in the street, their tires splashing through newly formed puddles. Roxas giggled to himself, he liked puddles, especially when he could torture Axel with them. Roxas laughed a little harder now, imagining his boyfriend's horrified expression.

Axel's eyes were closed, his thick eyelashes fluttered like little butterflies. Roxas laughed a little, more quietly now, through fear of waking him up, Axel wasn't happy when he woke when unnecessary. Axel _hated _butterflies, with a passion. Roxas, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.

Roxas sighed happily as he brushed his fingertips along Axel's cheek. A small smile tugged at Axel's lips as he opened his eyes.

"You're not asleep?" Roxas asked quietly, a tone of surprise in his voice. Axel shook his head sleepily and yawned.

"Nope." He sighed deeply, the happy smile still plastered to his lips.

Roxas smiled, _your eyes are soooo pretty! _He brushed his finger over Axel's high cheekbones, staring into his vibrant green eyes. Roxas leaned forward and pressed his lips up against Axel's. They were warm, and soft too! He could feel himself beginning to blush from the warmth.

Roxas giggled into Axel's lips as he found himself on his back with Axel towering over him. Roxas felt his heart beating against his ribcage, and thought Axel could hear, or feel it too, because when he leaned away, there was a smirk in Axel's eyes. He blushed to a shade of bright pink.

Suddenly Axel's expression changed all together as he turned his head away, faced towards the kitchen. He stayed perfectly still, as if he had practiced for hours. Roxas wanted to giggle out a flow of dirty thoughts, but all that came out was a cough. Axel pulled his hand away, which had been pressed against Roxas' chest.

Axel's hair was sort of flattened from laying down for so long, and it was odd that he wasn't obsessed with trying to fix it. Roxas squeezed out from under Axel's legs, which threw off his boyfriend's balance because he started to flail his arms in the air. Axel fell forward, crushing Roxas into the soft couch.

"Well hello!" Roxas croaked out, his lungs breathless. Axel mumbled something into the corner of the couch. He was still, and limp. Why did he have to be limp?

"You're crushing me!" Roxas almost screamed and busied himself with trying to get out from beneath the lifeless log. He fell to the floor when all but a leg was free. Roxas was still panting when Axel's face emerged from the depths of the cushions, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I hate you," Roxas breathed as he freed his foot and accidentally smacked his head on the floor. Axel's expression turned to one of hurt and worry.

"But I smelled some long lost popcorn," he frowned, and quickly added, "Are you alright?" There was a sincere tone in his voice, but Roxas was too hot with anger to notice, so he stalked off to the kitchen.

Roxas sighed unhappily as he rounded the corner to the very neat and tidy kitchen. He handled all the food in the house because of Axel's tendency to burn _everything! _Yes, pillage and destroy!

The bag of popcorn still sat in the microwave, no longer steaming with warmth. His obnoxious popcorn fanatical boyfriend would just have to endure it. Roxas _wasn't _going to go to lengths to try to heat it up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Axel crawl slowly into the kitchen, a genuine sad frown on his lips. Roxas felt himself tense up; he knew he was being a baby about things.

Axel walked up behind Roxas and snaked his arms around Roxas' waist. Roxas stopped moving and glared at the wall, _I will not give in, _he told himself, _I will not give in… _

Roxas tried shaking Axel away, but Axel only tightened his grip around Roxas' hips.

"I'm sorry," Axel whined into Roxas' ear, and craned his neck to kiss his cheek. "Will you forgive me?" Roxas' shoulders slumped; Axel was breaking his resolve.

********I remembered when I _hated _this pairing. Nothing against it, I just hated it. W****ell anyways, I hope you all liked it! I think this chapter sort of ran on… And yes, I know, I made Roxas a little girly. I might edit that out later though.********


	5. Riku

Riku sat in silence, his lips drawn to a fine line as he stared at the ring. Night was beginning to fall over Twilight Town, and the air began to chill. Sora's face fell into a grimace. It felt as if his heart were bruising his rib cage and his arms shook as he held out the ring. He wanted Riku to say something, _anything._

Light glinted off the simple silver band, and the image blurred in Riku's eyes. _What should I do, _Riku thought and laid his head in his hands.

'_Will you marry me?' _Sora's voice had sounded almost distant, but his eyes sparkled as he held out the ring, his smile sure. Riku stared silently; his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He watched as Sora's smile slowly dissipated, but he couldn't say anything.

_What was I supposed to do?_

"Aren't you going to say something?" Sora's voice quivered as he spoke, newly shed tears springing from his eyes. He bit down on his lip in attempt to keep it from trembling. Riku continued to stare at his hands, not able to bring his eyes to look at Sora.

It was true that Sora wasn't sure what to expect from Riku, but nothing at all like this. Sora knew Riku wasn't a romantic type, but he had hoped-

"Don't you love me?" Sora winced, tears still streaming from his eyes. He sniffled loudly as Riku averted his eyes. "Don't you?" Sora wanted to scream, his vision blurring from more upcoming tears. Sora knew his beloved would not respond.

Riku had feelings for Sora, but that didn't mean he wanted to marry him. How was he supposed to say "no"?

"Yes… but-"

Sora stood up quickly and jammed the small ring and it's box into his back pocket. He stomped off and began to shove everything back into the picnic basket. Sora couldn't believe how happy he was in the morning- and now?

Riku stared at Sora sadly and stood up. He watched as Sora clumsily folded up the checkered blanket and stuffed that into the basket too.

"Sora-"

"You don't have to say it." Sora sniffled loudly. He stood up and dusted off his pants. Riku stared at Sora's back, the lump in his back pocket was half the size of the lump in Riku's throat. The sun finally slipped behind the trees and shadows were cast down upon them.


	6. Kairi

A chill hung in the air, unsettled and anxious. The sun and disappeared beneath the waves and the night's black ink smeared across the sky. Though the moon hung high, her sad, whispering light offered little against the pitch black of the night.

Running hand in hand down the street, the black pavement was cool beneath their feet. Each step sent a shock up Kairi's legs: a sharp pain that spread from her numb feet. They were silent as they ran and the moon watched over them. Kairi danced on her toes, the sting of the pavement growing unbearable. _How'd it get so cold?_

Content crickets preached from the grass and the little old fashioned lamps stood guard on the edges of the road.

Xion wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist and whispered into her ear, "The moon is so pretty." Xion slowly walked towards the curb, the moon's light glinted off her shoulders. She held a damp towel at her side, clamped in her fist. Xion stood silently as she stared up at the moon, transfixed. Through the darkness, Kairi stared at Xion's back. _How is she not cold? _Kairi hugged her arms as a strong wind howled against her. Xion remained still and not a single goosebump laid against her perfectly soft skin.

Kairi found her eyes trailing down the length of Xion's back. She wanted to reach out and feel Xion's exposed skin, soft beneath her fingers. Kairi loved the way she could see the outline of Xion's shoulder blades and the form of her hips. Kairi purred to herself. Often, she caught herself staring, watching intently. The sound of Xion's voice caused Kairi to snap her head up.

"It kind of reminds me of how I used to watch the sunset with Axel and Roxas." Xion turned slightly, causing the moonlight to illuminate her breast. Kairi wandered over to Xion, accepting a tight embrace. Xion thought for a moment before continuing, "Except they weren't shivering their skins off." A small laugh bubbled up Xion's throat. She led Kairi by the hand, slowly, towards the dark house at the end of the street.

"Hey, Xion? C-Can we h-hurry? P-Please? I'm really cold, and just because m-mamma and pa-"

"Alright, alright," Xion said, hushing Kairi as she quickened her step. Half-dragging her and half-carrying her, Xion continued on with her speech. "I wish Naminé could have come. Do you think she was lying? I mean, I know her mom's crazy-"

"N-no… I don't th-think she was l-l-l-lying…" Kairi stuttered, tripping over her feet.

"Why do you have to be so damn cold," Xion muttered as she held Kairi closely. They passed beneath a light-less street lamp near the foot of the driveway.

"H-how c-can you N-NOT?" Kairi sounded surprised as she stared at Xion, who was wearing next to nothing. Xion shrugged. They had just reached the porch when Xion answered a nonchalante, "Just not," and took the house keys from Kairi.

Kairi turned to stare down the empty street, clutching a damp towel to her arms. It looked so eerie, as if something would jump out at her at any minute. It was like… like that night, so long ago. True, the Islands have seen some rough storms, but nothing could compare to that night.

The three of them, Sora, Riku, and she had all gone down to the Island during the storm, hoping that the supplies hadn't all been washed away and the raft not destroyed.

The sky had grown dark, and a menacing orb began to appear amidst the stars. Kairi had gone to the Secret Place, where she remembered Sora finding her. What happened next? She couldn't really remember. Her memories of that evening fell into a blur, and with it, the following months. Kairi stared at her feet, a small smile appeared on her lips. _I knew I was safe… because Sora protected me…_

The wind screamed down the street as Kairi's smile faded, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

_I-I thought he loved me… He-He promised he'd come back for me! _Kairi held her face in her hands. _But he never did... So I went looking for him. W-when I found him, it was like he didn't even remember me! _Kairi sniffled, tears coming faster now.

Xion seemed to be confused with the keys, or how to insert them into the door, because she certainly wasn't noticing the earth shattering sniffles coming from behind her.

_SORA! You loved me! Don't you remember, _Kairi voicelessly screamed at the dark sky. She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears spilling over. It was as if he barely recognized her. Every day she spent on the Island, every day she spent looking for him, she imagined their reunion.

She thought he'd be excited to see her, they loved each other after all. She thought he was going to run to her with a big, goofy grin spread across his face. He was going to pick her up and spin her around, babbling on about how happy he was and how much he had missed her. He would kiss her. It may be an awkward kiss at first, but he would kiss her. Little did she know that what she hoped, and what would be, were two completely different things.

_And what does he do, _Kairi angrily thought, _R__an right past me and fell at Riku's feet! _Kairi held her arms tightly, tears streaming down her face. _How did things go wrong? Did Sora even try to come home? I waited every day on the beach. Every. Single. Day… waiting. _True, he did hug her, but it was with acquiescence.

The keys jingled behind her. Xion wasn't having any luck.

Kairi thought back, she could barely remember the day Xion came into her life. It was their first day back to school. Sora absolutely refused to leave Riku's side that day, even followed him into the bathroom and cried whenever they had separate classes. Sora never said a word to Kairi that day, or any other day at that. He seemed to pretend she didn't exist.

This was the first day Kairi broke the dress code. She wore a black pull-over hoodie and baggy jeans. It wasn't offensive, she just blatantly refused to wear a skirt in the dead of winter.

Kairi was on her way to the office when she saw her. Standing awkwardly against the wall, was Xion. She clutched a pile of books to her chest, staring blankly down the hall. She had fine features and a black braid that wrapped around to her shoulder. She sported fine legs and her skin was a soft, peachy color.

When Xion looked up to see Kairi, she appeared to be surprised, her mouth slightly hanging open. _Hey, she looks... kind of like me... _They had the same eyes: same shape, same color. Her mouth was small and her lips looked gentle. Her face was shaped like an upside-down teardrop. Their only differences was the hair and height. Kairi was just a tad taller.

"Hey...," Kairi asked, wandering over, "You lost?"

It was an odd sensation. Kairi felt as if she were staring herself in the face. She didn't remember when she decided that she liked Xion, but it felt weird. _Does this make me a narcissist? _No one seemed to notice the resemblance, so Kairi decided it would be okay. She remembered having a chilling thought sweep through her one day: _What if this could make Sora jealous?_

The wind blew against Kairi. Did Sora always like Riku? Or was this only recent? Kairi remembered questioning herself when she was younger. She was definitely capable of loving another girl and was terrified by the thought of telling her parents. She knew they would not be happy if they learned of a forbidden crush. Maybe that's why she always pushed Selphie away, because she was afraid? She loved Selphie, but she loved Sora more.

_Sora loved me! I know he did! So why does he love Riku?_

Kairi curled her hair behind her ear. She was so angry at Sora that when she found Xion, she wanted to use Xion to make him jealous, to get back at him. Nothing worked. Kairi pummeled her palm against her forehead. _S__tupid, stupid thing to do to Xion.__ It was unfair for me to use Xion. I would never want to hurt her. _Kairi sighed, _oh, Xion would be furious if she found out. _

Kairi heard the door unlock behind her and turned around. Xion was stooped over shining her phone's waning blue light on the doorknob.

"Got it!" She exclaimed and opened the door.

Kairi sulked into the house, dropping the towel and her bag at the door. The warmth of the house was welcoming. Kairi felt along the wall for a switch. Light sprung from the lamps, illuminating the hall and the winding wooden staircase.

There was a small voice behind her as Kairi began walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Kairi? Are you alright?"

Kairi stopped and was silent for a moment before she mumbled a "yes" and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

The carpets were soft and warm beneath her feet, compared to the cold, hard concrete of the road. Water slowly dripped down Kairi's legs as she quickly waltzed into the bathroom. Her phone was on the counter, emitting a crude vibration. She ignored it for the time being as she showered, dried, and slipped on her jammies.

Kairi put up her hair and walked to the window. Through the gnarled branches of trees, she could catch only a glimpse of the moon. Kairi sighed, trying to imagine it in the shape of a heart. _I have to talk to her, but how can I? How could I confess something like this? She- _Kairi stopped in mid-thought and looked down at her spazimistic phone.

Xion watched Kairi's back as she sped up the grand staircase. She had been acting strange, Xion had to admit. _Maybe the cold air got to her… but something just feels… _Wrong_! _Xion strode down the hallway, to the bathroom on the left-hand side, as she tried not to drip on the carpets.

Xion's head felt heavy as she leaned over the sink. Xion looked into the mirror and almost screamed. She looked clammy and sort of run-down. Even her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. _She's mad at me. I know she is. But why…? _Xion knew Kairi was prone to freaking out for absolutely no reason at all, but this felt different. Xion sighed, _I'm going to have to talk to her… find out what's wrong. But I can never talk to her easily! I always say or do something wrong!_

Xion almost keeled over into the white sink. She would have slammed her face into the faucet if not for her arm. Xion felt sick and had an intensely growing bad feeling. Xion looked into the mirror once before turning to get into the shower. She slipped off her bathing suit and turned on the shower head. The boiling water cut through the lingering cold that clutched to her skin.

She was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang.

***** I know this chapter is really choppy, especially at the end. But anyways, still hoping you guys like the fanfiction and keep on reading! *****


	7. Larxene

It was quiet, except for the rolling thunder and the falling rain. The Castle was empty, save one person. This person, with hair like antennae, peered out the window with skeptical green eyes. She was propped up against a wall watching the rainfall through fogged glass. Somewhere above her head, the rain pounded against the roof.

It was always raining in The World That Never Was. So much, in fact, that Larxene swore she could smell the dampness seeping through the walls.

She sighed deeply, leaned away from the window, and flopped down onto the soft bed. She stared up at the ceiling, which was painted to look like the sky during a storm- that stormy grey-blue color. Larxene's eyes drooped. She'd love nothing more than to slip under that plush purple comforter and fall asleep- but she had a better idea. What would be more fun than pulling pranks on her fellow members during a terrible, stormy day?

A sleepy grin spread across her lips as she plotted. However, it was soon washed away. Larxene looked helplessly toward the window, the rain still falling hard.

She rolled herself into a sitting position as she listened to the thunder. She sighed deeply, arguing her boredom against the rain. It didn't take long for her to decide the exertion would be worth it.

Much to her dismay, Larxene was already soaked through with her first step outside.

* * *

Larxene grumbled angrily as she splashed through the streets of the Dark City. Dry ground was seemingly non-existent as water filled her boots. The buildings stood by silently, the luminescence of their windows diminishing.

Having gathered all she needed, Larxene sped back to the Castle. The scowl upon her face couldn't be more apparent. Larxene hissed angrily. She was soaked to the bone and shivering in her boots. Larxene's skin was red with chill and her blonde hair was plastered to her face. She swore under her breath, cursing the drowned rats which she now somewhat resembled.

Larxene tried to shake the cold from her back, continuously muttering under her breath. She didn't regret going out of her way. Not just yet. She was still debating whether or not the treats she got would be worth it.

A devilish grin jumped into Larxene's eyes. She carried a small parcel, which was cushioned by her breast. In it, lay her _"treats". _Of course, they wouldn't find these so "treat-like". Not these, _no._

Larxene pushed herself to run faster; she had to plant her gifts before anyone returned from their missions. She didn't want someone to walk in on her and ruin the delightful surprises.

Larxene was careful not to jostle the contents, because if she did, the consequences would be dire.

* * *

The warmth of the Castle was welcoming. Larxene started to relax as she stood in the hall, trying to soak up as much warmth as she could. A soft plunking noise echoed from the droplets of water that hit the floor, which fell from the hems of her soaked through clothes.

Larxene kicked off her waterlogged boots and flung her heavy cloak to the floor. The remaining wet garments stuck to her skin, chafing uncomfortably. Larxene snarled as she tore from her shirt, shrugged off her jeans and left her clothes where she dropped them.

Larxene treaded softly through the Castle, trying to stifle any noises her feet should make, as was her habit. But in truth, keeping silent was downright impossible, especially with these floors.

The floor was always her downfall when she tried tricking or scaring someone. Not just that, but she hate the sound. That mechanical-y sound one's boots made. Larxene wanted to scream at Xemnas. He was the one who designed the Castle after all.

It wasn't long before she found herself wandering near the devil's room. She slowed her pace, her wet feet slightly sticking to the floor. Larxene peaked around the doorframe, and upon finding the room empty, she invited herself in.

She gently set the parcel upon the bed, and began wandering around the dark room, looking for a good place to plant one of her harmless bombs. Larxene opened up the closet and peered inside. Something soft bounced off the top of her head, having fallen from an upper shelf. She looked down at it, almost surprised.

Through the dim light, she could see the outline of a plushy, a rather disturbing plushy at that. She stood there, inspecting it. She knew she wanted to do more than just plant bombs, and this gave her an idea. Larxene knew Xemnas had more plushies, hidden somewhere.

Wouldn't it be embarrassing if he "accidentally left them out"? Or maybe… just _misplaced _them in someone else's room? That's possible, right? Larxene smirked. She found a few more as looked through the rest of his closet and the dresser, and found a good handful that lay beneath the bed. Larxene laughed, _Maybe he got Saïx to make these for him? _

Larxene thought for a moment, removing the plushies didn't seem embarrassing enough, so she also ripped up Xemnas's bed and scrawled "Axeeel wus her!" into the headboard, seeing as Axel was perceived as a dumb idiot who couldn't spell right. Either that, or he just didn't care.

Larxene rolled her eyes as she ran down the hall to Axel's room to plant a plushy in the pile of dirty clothes. Only, she was thrown out of the room by the sheer smell. _Ew! It stinks in there!_ She decided to make quick work and simply shoved the plushy through the crack in the door, and slammed it shut.

She scattered the rest of the plushies throughout the Castle as she progressed.

Larxene danced into Zexion's room and threw some of his books onto the floor. She scattered the rest across the Castle, as she did with the plushies. Larxene knew how angry Zexion could get when someone messed with his books.

"Whups," Larxene exclaimed as she tipped the empty bookshelves over.

She danced back into the hallway, bumping into a broom closet. It was filled with cleaning supplies and maintenance materials. She quickly grabbed the fabric and air freshener spray bottles, closed the door, and ran back to Axel's room. If she wanted to do more to him, she'd have to make the environment bearable for her nostrils.

Larxene continued to carry out the rest of her life-ruining, relationship-ruining plans. She knew Axel and Xion once had something going on, so she replaced Axel's laptop with some of Xion's undergarments. _Woo! Won't this be a surprise, _she thought as she flung the undergarments into the air. They were all frills and lace and yuck. Larxene stuck out her tongue in disgust.

She then sprayed the linens lightly with Xion's perfume before she messed up the bed, to make it look as if it were recently used_. _She stood back to examine her work before running Axel's laptop down to her room. Larxene made a beeline for her closet and stowed it there. It was the safest place to hide a stolen belonging. _No one goes in my room… NO one…_

Larxene ran back to Xemnas's room to grab the forgotten parcel.

She had collected a wonderful bag of "insects" for her friend Demyx. Larxene laughed at the idea of him screaming when he found them under his pillow. They weren't real of course, just enough to scare him. At first glance they wouldn't be considered fake.

Larxene knew exactly what to do for Marluxia. His room was full of potted flowers. All those flowers needed pruning but there was no time to do it, so Larxene replaced them. If he touched these new flowers, they would automatically die… how sad would he be then?

Larxene tiptoed out of the room, making a disgusted expression… _Why does he like pink so much…? _The walls were painted different shades of pink, and the bedspread was all flowery. _Hmm… _Larxene smirked, _what more could I do?_

Larxene spent the next hour doing random things. Hiding belongings in the basement, placing harmless bombs in the bathtubs, planting embarrassing things the best places, and other things that got under the members' skin.

She did a little something for everyone, so no one would feel left out, you know? She even messed up her own room a little so it looked like she was also a victim, to undermine any convictions made against her. But then again, the organization should expect something like that from her.

Larxene stopped short of a familiar doorway. A sad frown sat upon her forehead as she slowly entered the room. When they were younger, Larxene painted over a beautiful mural, a mural that took ages to complete. For all Larxene knew, it could have still been in progress. She couldn't remember what Naminé painted, only the end result of her paint-over in black.

'_There is no room for beauty, unless it's ME!' _

Larxene's own words sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She flinched. She could only imagine a sad picture: Naminé crying, watching helplessly as her future girlfriend continued to ruin her beautiful masterpiece.

It wasn't often Larxene could make her fellow members cry, unless it was Demyx. (Larxene could make Demyx cry with the snap of her fingers.) For once in her life, Larxene was saddened by her actions, and tried to make it up to the girl.

Larxene sighed and slowly closed the door.

She sauntered back to the entry hall, to where she left her belongings. Even when she was about a foot away, Larxene could smell the wet dog smell wafting up from her cloak. She shuddered, _I knew I should have hanged it up and let it dry! _But there wasn't time to do anything about it, all the members were bound to return in a few minutes, and Larxene had to get out of there. Not to mention, she didn't want anyone to find her standing there, nearly butt-naked.

An explosive shattered the silence. One of Larxene's "treats" had gone horribly wrong.

*****Ah-HA! YAY! Another chapter, finally completed! I admit, I was worried this chapter would just turn out as a list. "Larxene did this, then Larxene did that. Then Larxene planted 'harmless' bombs." But anyways, make sure to tell me what you think! **

**Oh, and I'd like to take this time to give a random shout out to my great friend, Xoxoroxas (also known as Roxy), just because I feel like it! Read her stories! NOW! You don't have to if you don't want to!**

**And P.S., I'm **_**really **_**sorry for how long it takes me to update this stinkin' story. Well, Bonne Journ****ée****!*****


End file.
